Nui-Jaga
The Nui-Jaga are scorpion-like creatures and were one of the many that Teridax used to terrorize the Matoran of Mata Nui during the Dark Time. History The Nui-Jaga are one of the many species to be created by the Brotherhood of Makuta using viruses and Energized Protodermis to populate the Matoran Universe. On Metru Nui, the Nui-Jaga lived in the canyons of Po-Metru. Some hunters went to hunt Nui Jaga for their stingers, but never returned. Most of the Nui-Jaga living on Metru Nui later migrated to the island of Mata Nui after the Great Cataclysm. There they were soon captured by Makuta and their Kanohi were replaced with Infected Kanohi, enslaving them. Toa Metru Onewa encountered a Nui-Jaga which was running from a tunnel while he was hiding his Toa Stone. Thanks to this, Onewa discovered a way to return to Metru Nui. Later, when the Toa Metru traveled through the tunnels in their journey back to Metru Nui, they were attacked by specimens of Nui-Jaga that had been mutated by Teridax. Soon after the Toa Mata arrived at Mata Nui, Makuta ordered the Nui-Jaga to attack the Toa. A Nui-Jaga once attacked Lewa while the Toa was searching for his Kanohi, as Makuta didn't want the Toa to find the masks of power. A group of Nui-Jaga also attacked Gali while she was searching for her Kanohi, but was saved by Tahu. Makuta later sent more Nui-Jaga during a meeting of the Toa to attack them, but those Nui-Jaga were defeated by Gali's Water powers. Another Nui-Jaga was also assigned to guard Ahkmou's infected Comet Kohlii Balls. Takua and Pohatu appeared at the nest to destroy the balls, but the Nui-Jaga managed to temporary blind the Toa of Stone with its poison. With the combined efforts of Takua and Pohatu, they destroyed the nest, crushing the infected Kohlii balls and by thus ending the Po-Koro Epidemic. Onepu, Jala, Maku, Huki, Kongu and Matoro encountered a Nui-Jaga while traveling to a Bamboo Disk throwing tournament. The Matoran managed to trap the Rahi, and then they combined their wills to form a Matoran Nui, which sent the Rahi flying. Makuta later organized a large amount of Nui-Jaga and other infected Rahi to attack the Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata were fighting him in his undergorund lair. The Nui-Jaga and the other Rahi prepared to attack the Kini-Nui, but found that the different military groups of each Matoran villages were defending the temple. The attack was repeled, and the Rahi retreated. Makuta was defeated by the Toa in his lair, and he released the Rahi from his control. The Nui-Jaga returned to their normal habits, no longer being a threat to Matoran. Mata Nui's population of Nui-Jaga was forced to migrate back to Metru Nui after the Toa Nuva unleashed the Bohrok Swarms on the island. The Nui-Jaga succesfully arrived to the Matoran Universe, where they resided for some time. After Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Nui-Jaga and the other Rahi will have to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally breaks down in order to survive. Abilities and Traits Nui-Jaga are dangerous Rahi, and won't doubt to attack other Nui-Jaga and Rahi. They have a powerful stinger, which they us to throw venom that temporary blinds the target if it enters in contact with the eyes, or to make a more painful, and sometimes fatal, sting. The Nui-Jaga also have powerful claws, which can shatter solid rock. Nui-Jaga hunt in packs, and their favorite hunting method is to chase the prey into a dead-end canyon. They have been known to predate on Bog Snakes. Set Information A purple Nui-Jaga and a blue Nui-Jaga were released in 2001 in Nui-Jaga set. The set came with 214 pieces. With the pieces of the set you could also build a Kahu. Appareances *Birth of a Dark Hunter (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi *Comic 2: Deep into Darkness *Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks (Mentioned Only) *McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Dark Mirror (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *Both BIONICLE: Encyclopedias *BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks (Non-Canon Appareance) *BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta (Non-Canon Appareance) *BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures (Non-Canon Appareance) *BIONICLE: The Game (Non-Canon Appareance) *BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows (Non-Canon Appareance) *BIONICLE Heroes (Non-Canon Appareance) Category:2001 Category:Rahi Category:Matoran Universe Category:2001 Sets